


Pretty Please

by JenoTheSamoyed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Lee Jeno, Bottom Lee Jeno, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Crying During Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Dom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, HYUCKNO ARE IN LOVE, Hickeys, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Napping, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Slow and Sweet, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft sex, Sub Lee Jeno, Talking During Sex, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, aftercare is important too, buff haechan, but it's happy tears, handjobs, jeno also discovers his exhibitionism kink!!!, mentioned bdsm, no condom :0, nono cries :(, they smooch a lot :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenoTheSamoyed/pseuds/JenoTheSamoyed
Summary: Jeno has been feeling lonely all day, so he goes to visit Donghyuck for some cuddles. But what he receives is a lot more than just cuddles :D
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm here to serve the bottom Jeno nation! You're welcome XD  
> It's 6K words and most of it is filth :0  
> Also this is my first smut and I wrote it in one 5-hour binge so please be nice  
> I hope you enjoy it <3

The raindrops are heavy and they splash against the pavement around Jeno's feet, glistening under the last of the evening sunlight. A chill spreads through his limbs but he presses on. He can hardly keep his eyes open and his mind is too loud, desperately in need of a break, and his heart pulls him all the way to the 127 dorm. His blond hair is dripping wet but he doesn't care as he rings the doorbell, shoving his hands back into his pockets to retain their warmth.

"Jeno!" Doyoung swings open the door and ushers him inside, wrapping his arms around him in a crushing hug. "I haven't seen you all week! How are you doing? How are the other kiddos doing?"

Jeno busies himself with unbuttoning his coat. He doesn't really know how the other dream members are doing as he hasn't interacted with them all day except for a brief text conversation with Chenle this morning, which was only the Chinese asking if Jisung was on his way to his house yet. Jisung has been at Chenle's place since then, Renjun has been binging random horror movies and Jaemin has probably been sleeping because he hasn't emerged from his room at all. Whatever room Jeno sat in, he could hear nothing but the screaming and tense music from the television and it all became too much. He wants cuddles and someone to talk to. He wants to stop wallowing in self-pity. The week has been the busiest for a while and the exhaustion is definitely catching up on his muscles.

"They're fine." He responds. Doyoung throws him a sceptical frown, but doesn't press. "Where's Hyuckie?" Doyoung ruffles his hair and chuckles at the question.

"I knew you were here to see your man." Doyoung teases with an exaggerated wink. Jeno blushes and looks at the floor. "He's in his room."

Jeno thanks the older and does his best to remove his shoes with his trembling fingers. Another pair of feet appear in his line of sight and he knows who it is just from the fluffy socks.

"Hey, baby." Donghyuck speaks softly and Jeno stops what he is doing to gaze up at him and his face breaks out into a smile. He pulls himself up and collapses into his boyfriend's arms, inhaling his sweet perfume and shampoo.

"I missed you." He mumbles, voice muffled by Donghyuck's hoodie.

Donghyuck rubs circles into his back and hums a simple melody, chasing away all of Jeno's stresses with his presence. Jeno relaxes and his knees weaken, eyelids heavier than ever. He squeezes his arms tighter around Donghyuck. He can feel his muscles, which have become more prominent recently and he absolutely loves them.

"We saw each other at dance practice yesterday, love." Donghyuck whispers and runs a hand through Jeno's damp hair to untangle the knots.

"Been lonely all day." Jeno says. His words slur because his mind is emptying and his heart is swelling in chest now that he is in Donghyuck's arms.

"Aw, Nono." Donghyuck coos. "I'll have to beat up the others for being mean."

"No." Jeno pouts. "They're not mean, just tired and not very talkative."

"I know. Why don't we get your shoes off so we can go and cuddle?" Donghyuck eases Jeno's shoes off his feet then takes a hold of his hand to lead him into his bedroom, locking the door and turning the main lights off and the bedside lamp on.

A soft glow from the sunset peeks through a crack in the curtains, illuminating Donghyuck's face beautifully when he goes to shut down his computer and throw a pair of jeans back into his wardrobe. Jeno doesn't wait to be told before curling up on the bed. He buries his face in the pillow and smiles when the mattress dips and Donghyuck's arms slide around his waist. Neither of them speak for a few minutes. The faint murmur of music dances through the air along with some laughter and shouting, but all the background noise is blocked out by how utterly in love Jeno is.

He is safe in Donghyuck's arms. He sighs with contentment when Donghyuck presses a kiss to his neck, just below his jaw where he likes it.

"You're getting my pillow wet." Donghyuck says. Jeno shuffles to lay on his back, gazing into Donghyuck's deep, shining eyes.

"Can you dry it for me? Please?" Jeno widens his eyes to beg his boyfriend to fulfil his wishes, although he knows that Donghyuck would do anything for him regardless. The younger rolls his eyes and stands to tug his hairdryer out of a drawer.

"You'll have to sit up then, baby."

Jeno eagerly perches cross-legged on the end of the bed and lets his eyes flutter shut when Donghyuck turns the appliance on and begins to run his fingers over his hair. The warmth diffuses through his head and makes his brain all fuzzy and he would fall asleep if Donghyuck weren't mindlessly talking to him, keeping him afloat.

"I beat a new level on that video game this morning. My talent is clearly just exceptional. I can teach you how to play if you want, baby." Donghyuck's voice is a little blurred amongst the whirring of the hairdryer but Jeno can still make out the words and he hums in response.

His boyfriend's hands massage his scalp even after he has turned the hairdryer off and Jeno lets out a stream of air in appreciation.

"Do you like that?" Donghyuck whispers into his ear and Jeno nods. Donghyuck continues to rub his fingers across his temple and over the top of his head and then down his neck to his shoulders.

Jeno zones out with the sensation of his boyfriend's hands smoothing the tension out of his muscles and he loves it. He wishes he'd asked him for a massage sooner now that he knows the delights he has been missing out on. His head droops forward and that's when Donghyuck stops.

"Don't fall asleep on me, Nono." Donghyuck complains, pulling him down to lay next to him once more. "Your hair's all fluffy now. It's cute." He giggles and twists the blond strands over his fingers

"Stop teasing me." Jeno whines. He presses his cheek against Donghyuck's chest and he can hear his heartbeat, the steady rhythm grounding him.

The younger obliges and holds Jeno tightly, then their legs tangle together and the two of them lay in the dim room, breathing in synchronisation and being grateful for each others' presence. Times like these are so precious to them. Their lives are busy and each day flies past, packed full of dancing and singing and filming. The moments of peace where they are alone are the most valuable thing they have.

Donghyuck notices how Jeno's breathing has become considerably slower and pokes his cheek.

"Fine. I'll let you take a little nap, then." He says into the fluff of hair on his head, and Jeno mumbles something back with a faint smile.

He feels small in Donghyuck's arms, even though he is taller and older, so it's easy to forget about everything and let sleep take over. Donghyuck hums in his perfect, sweet voice and Jeno loves him so, so much.

❦ ❦ ❦

"Hey, sleepyhead." Donghyuck's voice sent him off to dreamland but it's also what brings him up to the surface of his slumber. He groggily rubs his eyes and looks at his boyfriend, confused. "You're drooling on me."

Jeno wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb and grimaces when he realises it's true, his eyes landing on the small wet patch on the younger's hoodie.

"'M sorry." He says, voice raspy. Donghyuck laughs.

"It's alright. It's adorable, actually." His slender fingers trace over Jeno's mouth and down underneath his chin to tilt his head up.

Their lips meet in the middle of a blissful kiss and they both sigh into the affection, hands roaming over their bodies and mouths dancing together. It's so perfect, so pleasurable, so wonderful. Donghyuck shifts to lay on top of Jeno, pinning him down as he deepens the kiss by working his mouth open so that their tongues can join in. Jeno lets him do whatever he wants. He is vulnerable in the best way and takes everything that Donghyuck gives him.

They break away only when they need to catch a breather. Their foreheads touch and they don't break eye contact for an intense minute. Heat fills the room and Jeno's fingers itch with his restlessness.

"You're so pretty, Jen." Donghyuck breathes out. His eyes flicker over the features of his face until he dives down for another kiss.

Jeno can't help but moan when the younger bites on his lower lip and starts to hitch up his jumper at the same time, his fingers cold against the burning in his stomach. He pants into the kiss and he is desperate for more.

His hips buck up without warning. Donghyuck pulls away with a smirk, eliciting a whine and a pout from the older.

"Is that what you want?" Donghyuck asks, thumb tracing the outline of Jeno's jaw. "Naughty." His eyes flicker with a devilish glint that also isn't lacking the same lust present in Jeno's own orbs.

"Missed you." Jeno pants. He is still recovering from the intense kiss, his head dizzy and thoughts spinning, but he aches for more. The growing tent in his pants speaks the rest of his want.

"I missed you too." Donghyuck complies with a teasing smile. He leans back down to lay across Jeno's chest, their faces mere inches apart. "I love you."

"I love you more, Hyuck." Jeno says with a lopsided grin and a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Can you please get on with it? Pretty please?" He bats his long eyelashes and Donghyuck is drawn into another kiss.

It moves faster this time, teeth knocking together and their saliva messy over their lips, then Donghyuck kisses a trail down over Jeno's jaw and neck, stopping to suck and bite a hickey just above his collarbone. Jeno whimpers at the shot of pain, but it goes straight to his crotch. He adores the sight of his marked skin in the mirror the mornings after. He belongs to Donghyuck. Only Donghyuck can see him like this, so undone and wrecked by just a few kisses. The younger tenderly mouths over the forming bruise before pecking Jeno's lips a final time.

"May I?" His hands hover over Jeno's crotch and the older raises his hips to try to search for some sort of friction. He was fast asleep not too long ago, but now he is buzzing and awake.

"Please." Jeno groans and Donghyuck laughs, airy and bright.

He swiftly undoes the zip and pulls Jeno's jeans, socks and boxers down in one go, his cock springing free and landing heavy on his lower stomach. Donghyuck gasps at the sight of it.

"You're so hard already, baby. So needy for me." He says and Jeno throws his head back on the pillow.

"Get on with it." He hisses through gritted teeth. The air is tickling his sensitive cock and he feels a drop of precum land on his stomach.

"Good boys are patient." Donghyuck wiggles a finger to scold his boyfriend, who purses his lips and quiets down. "Let me look after you."

Donghyuck takes Jeno's length into his hand and traces the veins so slowly that Jeno has to bite down on his lip to get rid of the urge to thrust his hips up. He's not as large as Donghyuck but big enough to have Donghyuck screaming that one time they switched. It was an entirely new pleasure for both of them, but they mutually decided that they prefer things how they usually are. The younger pushes the hem of Jeno's jumper up to reveal his defined abdomen and milky skin. He circles a finger over his flat stomach, then over the faint remains of the bruises on his hips from their fuck last week.

"So beautiful." The compliments rile Jeno up further. He loves knowing that he is appreciated. Donghyuck pumps his length slowly, thumb grazing over the tip, and Jeno lets out a soft moan of pleasure.

A protest nearly leaves his throat when Donghyuck leaves to walk across the room but he realises that he is grabbing the box from the depths of his wardrobe and keeps his mouth shut. It's black and no bigger than a shoebox, and Donghyuck throws it down on the bed and starts rummaging through it. He grabs the lube and his gaze lingers on a couple of other toys.

"Want these today?" Donghyuck holds up the pink rope and blindfold, and Jeno shakes his head. Sometimes, being tied up and forced to surrender to Donghyuck is the ultimate turn on, but he just wants his boyfriend today. It's all he ever wants at the end of a draining week. "Alright then." Donghyuck places the items back in the box with no signs of judgement: something else that Jeno adores about him. "What about this?"

Jeno whines at the sight of the dainty glass dildo in his boyfriend's hand. It shimmers when it captures the light from the lamp and the end is shaped into a pretty heart. It's the best money the two of them have ever spent so Jeno nods his head, arms rising to beckon Donghyuck back over. The younger grabs the lube and puts the box on the floor out the way.

"Ready?" He pecks Jeno's lips and cheeks and nose and he rubs the lube over his fingers to warm it up. Jeno simply spreads his legs to give him access, his cock throbbing.

He closes his eyes when Donghyuck traces a finger around his entrance before dipping it inside of his warmth. The sting is inevitable but he is accustomed to it by now, being nearly three years into the relationship, and is able to relax enough to relieve it. Donghyuck is soon knuckle-deep inside of him and Jeno exhales. The bliss he feels every time Donghyuck moves his finger to brush against his prostate is so hard to put into words, but so heavenly. His toes curl when Donghyuck presses a second finger in. He scissors his digits to work him open and he does it at the right pace, touching his prostate every few seconds to excite him without pushing him too far over the edge.

Jeno finds himself panting and he pulls his jumper up further to play with his nipples, fingers shakily twisting and squeezing the buds. Donghyuck pumps a third finger inside of him with a particular roughness and he moans out, loud and uncensored. A blush spreads over his cheeks afterwards.

"Want to hear you, baby." Donghyuck says. Jeno cracks his eyes open to take in the sight of his boyfriend's concentrated face so close to his length, and the breath of his words make his cock throb harder.

"But... the others... I..." Speaking is rather difficult when Donghyuck has three fingers pumping in and out of him. Donghyuck presses a quick kiss to the tip of his cock and he can't help but cry out when more waves of pleasure crash over his body.

"Want them to hear you, too. So that they know you're mine." Donghyuck carefully pulls his fingers out of Jeno, wipes them on the sheets, then kisses his lips. Jeno whimpers at the loss but soon salivates at the sight of Donghyuck slicking the dildo up with lube.

He brings his knees up to his chest and holds them there with his hands, nails digging into his thighs in expectation.

"One second. It's too hot in here." Donghyuck mutters and pulls his hoodie off, exposing his tanned torso and the outline of his forming abs. His shoulders are broad and his biceps flex when he leans forward to throw the item of clothing on the floor.

"Hyuck." Jeno gasps, nearly drawing blood from how hard his nails carve into his skin. His cock is leaking and his hole gapes, the emptiness making him squirm.

"Like what you see?" Donghyuck winks and rubs his hand over the dildo a few more times, adding more lube just in case.

"Hyuck." Jeno says, firmer this time and begging for him to hurry up. He cheeks are on fire and his heart is beating a million time per hour and his stomach is tight with the need for release.

"I'm here, baby. Patience, remember?" Donghyuck takes his place between Jeno's legs. He kisses each of Jeno's knees.

The glass of the dildo is cold but smooth as it pushes into Jeno's hole. Donghyuck teases the entrance by only pushing the first centimetre or two in, before pulling it back out and circling the rim. Jeno groans and wriggles to seek more. He doesn't get a scolding but the dildo rams into his prostate instead, and he cries out in a hoarse voice.

Donghyuck sets a fast pace. He knows exactly how to get the tip of the toy right against his sweet spot every time and Jeno's eyes roll back from the immense pleasure. Donghyuck knows every inch of his body and all of the buttons to press, so his mouth latches onto one of his nipples to draw out a long moan from the older.

Jeno's pants fill the room, and probably the entire dorm too, but he makes no attempt to dampen them. His cock is pulsating and slapping against his stomach, aching and hard. He drops a hand down to stroke it. The friction burns from a lack of lube as he does his best to match the speed of the dildo inside of him. Donghyuck pushes his hand away. He whines in frustration.

The dildo comes to a stop, pushed all the way in. The pink heart sits just outside of Jeno's entrance and compliments the curve of his ass. The sudden stop in movement tugs Jeno's mind back into the room and his hole clenches and he chases his breath. With each clench, the dildo barely brushes past his prostate and he whimpers, vision blurring from the threat of tears.

"I'm the one looking after you today, Nono." Donghyuck traces the shape of a heart over his stomach and Jeno drops his legs, letting them drop down to the mattress because he's tired and the desire for pleasure is weakening him. He swallows. Donghyuck uses more lube and wraps his fingers around his cock and begins to move his fist up and down, eyes sparkling as he takes in the view of Jeno squirming under his touch. "I'll do it for you."

The slow pumping on his dick goes on for around a minute, then he bucks his hips and pushes his ass out. The dildo starts to slide out from the generous amount of lube so Donghyuck catches it and pushes it back in. The pressure on his prostate returns and Jeno falls into bliss once more. It's so easy - too easy - to fall apart when Donghyuck is giving him such attention, and he knows Donghyuck loves to watch. Donghyuck loves the power and dominance he has over his boyfriend in moments like these.

"'M gonna... Hyuck... stop..." Jeno whimpers when he feels his stomach tighten and his length throb with the familiar sensation of his fast-approaching orgasm. Donghyuck only speeds up his movements. Jeno thrashes his legs and clutches the bedsheets and moans, his pitch getting higher and higher each time the glass dildo brushes his sweet spot.

"Then come for me." Donghyuck whispers in his ear before nibbling on the tip of it. "Show me how pretty you are. I love you."

Jeno's face scrunches up and his back arches when he lets the orgasm crash over him and he nearly screams while Donghyuck continues pumping his cock and swirling the dildo to guide him through the motions. Spurts of cum land on his chest and stomach and all over Donghyuck's hand. It's so messy but it's so addicting. The world around him is static and he can't focus on anything except Donghyuck's hand stroking his length and the dildo disappearing from his hole as the last of his orgasm subsides.

He falls slack against the mattress and breathes heavily to bring himself back into the room. He is in total bliss, the aftershocks almost as good as the actual thing.

"You're so good, Jeno." Donghyuck praises and he uses a wipe to clean the cum off his boyfriend's body and off his own hands, careful not to provoke any overstimulation. The older manages to open his eyes and smiles when Donghyuck looks at him with so much pride and love.

Donghyuck moves the toy aside so that he can lay down next to the older and rub circles into his hips. Jeno rolls over to face him. Their lips catch a slow kiss and Donghyuck ensures to be gentle now that Jeno is more fragile, floating in his post-orgasm ecstasy.

"I love you." Jeno pants. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He kisses his boyfriend between each confession and they both giggle.

Jeno's mind is hazy and he still wants to be filled, but he doesn't mind because Donghyuck is so kind and sweet and gives him everything that he wants. They curl up in each other's arms and Jeno has to blink to stop himself from dozing off again.

"Can I look after you now?" He asks in a low voice, gravelly from his moans. His right hand falls down to squeeze at the bulge in Donghyuck's crotch and his own cock takes some interest in it, now recovered from his first orgasm. Donghyuck muffles his moan by stuffing his face in the crook of Jeno's neck.

"God, yes." He gasps. That's all Jeno needs to help him pull his clothes off and Jeno's own jumper disappears as well, leaving both of them naked.

The older lets his eyes land on his boyfriend's large cock. It is red and hard and dripping with precum, and Jeno is amazed at how much control Donghyuck must have in order to ignore his neediness until now.

Donghyuck passes the older the lube and watches as Jeno drizzles it over his length, hissing when the cold doesn't do any favours for his erection. The slide of Jeno's fingers has him groaning because his need for pleasure has been pushed aside for the last twenty minutes, and it has his head floating now that he's granted it.

"Okay?" Jeno looks at him with his doe eyes and Donghyuck can't believe that he has the nerve to be so adorable while fisting his cock like he is. He bites his lip and nods, then holds his hands on Jeno's slender waist to guide him down onto his length.

Both of them throw their heads back and moan when he bottoms out. He fits so perfectly inside of Jeno, as though they were made for each other. Someone starts shouting from another room, but the couple pay no attention to it because they are so in their element, connected while they adjust.

Donghyuck shuffles to sit up against the headboard and Jeno wraps his arms around the back of his neck, his head falling onto his shoulder as he starts to move his hips. He grinds down on Donghyuck, not really lifting himself up but he loves the way he can get the tip of his cock to massage his prostate when they're in this position.

"Jeno..." Donghyuck pants. His lips work more hickeys onto his neck. Their stylists and makeup artists have had to perfect the skill of covering them up over the years, and Jeno doesn't mind turtlenecks anyway. All he cares about is the intimacy they share.

He starts to rock his hips a little faster once his cock has fully sprung to life again, then he starts bouncing up and down and moaning when Donghyuck grips his waist and slaps his ass.

"So good, baby." Donghyuck chants. His lips are parted and swollen, so Jeno can't resist kissing him.

The pace subsides when Jeno's thighs start to ache and Donghyuck notices his lethargy without any words needing to be exchanged. He lowers Jeno onto his side and spoons him from behind. Jeno pushes his face into the pillow and his blond hair fans out when Donghyuck holds his left leg up to get better access and thrust into him with the new angle. In this position, Jeno is facing the door and the memory of the members on the other side of it does stupid things to him, and he ends up moaning louder. He's never had those sorts of thoughts before but it's so exciting. Donghyuck keeps kissing and biting his neck. His thrusts are skilled and deep and he feels so, so full and loved.

Donghyuck reaches for one of his hands and their fingers intertwine. Jeno lets Donghyuck take control from here onwards, loosening and allowing him to work his way into him and pleasure him just how he likes it. Everything is always just how he likes it.

"Do you feel it?" The younger guides Jeno's hand down to rest over his stomach. With each thrust, the skin bulges and Jeno sobs, everything overwhelming him in such a good way.

The tears flow out of his eyes and coat his cheeks, cries mixing in with his moans and Donghyuck begins to thrust a little harder. His cock is thick and long inside of him and Jeno's own is dripping. The younger rubs Jeno's thigh where he's propping it up, then pushes his leg back a bit further. It doesn't hurt him, but Jeno groans anyway at the feeling of being manhandled by his boyfriend.

"You're so flexible." Donghyuck grunts out through his focussed pants. By now, he has honed in on Jeno's prostate and is hitting it dead on every single time, leaving Jeno babbling and crying so he doesn't manage to respond except by squeezing the younger's hand tightly.

The younger keeps plunging into Jeno, enjoying the pleasure of his hole clamping down on him and each beautiful cry that leaves his plump lips.

"Hyuck..." Jeno starts. His sentence turns into an especially long groan when Donghyuck slows down, his cock leisurely sliding in and out at an excruciating pace. "Hyuck... Wanna see you." He sobs.

Donghyuck hums and is careful as he pulls out and helps Jeno to lay on his back. He peppers kisses over his tear-stained cheeks until Jeno reaches up and pulls his head down into a lazy but passionate open-mouthed kiss. He sheds more tears when Donghyuck pushes into him again. The pace stays slow this time, but it's no less pleasurable for either of them.

Jeno's eyes are unfocussed and damp but he keeps eye contact with his boyfriend as he feels his stomach start to coil again. His eyebrows must furrow deeper or his mouth open wider because Donghyuck groans and thrusts with more vigour, still slow but firmer as he chases his own orgasm. Jeno is vaguely aware of how loud he is being.

But then he looses all recognition of it when his cock is embodied by the other's hand. He scratches at Donghyuck's back. He brings his legs up to clamp around him. He helps his hips meet Donghyuck's pumps on his cock, which also makes the thrusts stutter and for a few seconds Donghyuck's length is stuck right against his prostate, pushing him over the edge for the second time this evening.

He screams as his cock gushes with even more cum than the first orgasm and it lasts longer, his body spasming and toes curling and fingers clamping down on his boyfriend's arms. It's so intense that his vision blanks and his ears ring. It renders him completely out of it when it ends. His head is floating in the heavens and his heart is about to explode. He barely pays any attention to how Donghyuck is still thrusting into him until he feels his hole fill with his load and the movement slows to a stop, the younger collapsing on his chest.

Neither of them can breathe properly but they dive into another kiss anyway, sealing their love for each other.

"Thank you. I love you." Jeno murmurs. His voice is scratchy and he knows he'll be done for in the morning when the others pick up on how wrecked he sounds.

"I love you." Donghyuck says it back as he always does and they both close their eyes, basking in the warmth of their paradise. "How are you feeling?"

Jeno can only hum in response and the younger interprets that as him feeling alright, just in need of a long, deep sleep. He presses a kiss onto each of the new hickeys. The bruises are dark against his pale skin, beautifully standing out and decorating his boyfriend like labels that scream about how he is all Donghyuck's. They don't want to move from their cuddle. Jeno can still feel his cock inside of him and his hole tightens every once in a while, making Donghyuck's breath hitch. He smirks and kisses his cheek.

"You're gonna make me hard again." Donghyuck groans. Jeno rolls his eyes.

"I could go another round." He admits. "You make me feel so good." Donghyuck lifts his head up to find any hints of insincerity, finding none, and he scoffs.

"I thought you were tired. You were falling asleep on me earlier so I can only imagine how knackered you must be right now." Donghyuck says. "Let's have a bath. Would you like that?"

Jeno yawns and nods, making Donghyuck giggle. He lifts a hand to wipe away the remnants of the older's tears. Jeno's cheeks are flushed, his hair is messy and his eyes are red. They both hiss when Donghyuck pulls out. A few drops of cum seep from of Jeno's aching hole and Jeno groans at the sensation.

"I would plug you up, but I think we should clean ourselves instead." Donghyuck decides. Jeno pouts and is about to protest, so he rests a finger over his lips to silence him. "You keep yawning. I don't want you to be itchy in the morning. Now where are the wipes?"

He talks to himself as he searches through the pile of their clothes on the floor to find the wipes, and Jeno smiles when he bends over to pick them up.

"You're sexy." He giggles. When he walks back to the bed, Donghyuck sways his hips to show off, before landing to kiss Jeno for the millionth time. Jeno lets the younger wipe them both clean and dress him again so that they can make their way to the bathroom.

"Carry me?" Jeno bats his eyelashes. His legs and back ache. "Pretty please?"

Donghyuck just laughs and scoops him up into his arms. Jeno's head immediately takes its place on his shoulder, inhaling his scent that now seems to be stronger from the sheen of sweat on him. It's a struggle for Donghyuck to open the door and walk when Jeno has his legs wrapped around his hips, but he manages it and they pass through the living room.

Mark, Doyoung and Yuta are lazing around on the sofa, the television blaring out a random drama. Realising they probably did that to drown out their pornographic moans, Jeno whines and hides his face in the crook of Donghyuck's neck.

"Did you have a good fuck? Ah, ah, ah!" Yuta mimics their sounds and chucks a handful of popcorn in their direction, while Doyoung glares at them and Mark pushes his face into a cushion with second-hand embarrassment.

"Yes we did, actually. Thanks for asking. Now fuck off." Donghyuck says, tone sarky, and carries Jeno into the bathroom.

He sets him down on the closed toilet lid and turns on the taps. The room quickly fills with the steam of the hot water and it relaxes both of their bodies.

"Ignore him." Donghyuck takes Jeno's hands into his own and crouches down to his eye level when he notices his hesitancy. "He's just being a dick."

"The thought of the others hearing us kind of... turned me on... a bit? Maybe?" Jeno admits, chewing on his bottom lip. Donghyuck rubs his thumbs over the back of Jeno's hands.

"Really?" Donghyuck widens his eyes with curiosity. "Am I dating a little exhibitionist?"

"Don't." Jeno glares at Donghyuck, who only finds it cute and moves to pour some bubble bath into the water.

"Maybe you could touch yourself for me one day. I bet you'd look so pretty with your fingers up your ass, or you could use the dildo on yourself! Or maybe we could ask the members if they want to-"

"Donghyuck!" Jeno buries his head in his hands and pleads for his boyfriend to just shut up.

"Sorry." Donghyuck rubs his shoulder. "I was getting excited but I guess dirty talk only works in the moment, doesn't it?"

"I love you, but please just stop."

Donghyuck obliges and is quiet until he helps Jeno to undress and step into the water, himself following shortly after. Jeno sits on his lap and lets him work the body wash over his tired limbs while he plays with the bubbles, building a bubble mountain and then blowing it down. He doesn't complain when Donghyuck tenderly cleans his rim and checks for bleeding.

They don't stay in the bath for long. The younger wraps Jeno in a soft towel and dashes back to his bedroom to fetch some clean clothes. Jeno giggles when he is covered by an oversized t-shirt, loving the way it makes him seem smaller, then he is carried back to bed as per request.

"Do you feel better now?" Donghyuck brushes his thumb over Jeno's cheek and the older keens into the touch.

"Tons better. I always feel better when I'm with you."

"You're so romantic." Donghyuck says against his ear.

"Says you, Hyuck." Donghyuck scoffs as though offended, so Jeno explains. "You buy me flowers out of nowhere and send me letters through the post, even though we see each other every day, and you read me pick up lines you found on the internet."

"You love it, though. Don't you dare deny it." Donghyuck prods his cheek. Jeno blushes and looks away. "Exactly. I like spoiling you."

"You spoiled me today." Jeno says, eyes crinkling up into the pretty crescents. "I came here for cuddles and got two orgasms _and_ cuddles."

"Because you deserve nothing less." Donghyuck reasons.

They kiss again, slow and steady and lazy this time, and Donghyuck runs his hands through Jeno's hair.

"You're so hot with blond hair, baby." He mutters against his lips. Jeno's face lights up at the compliment. All evening he's received praise after praise and his head spins from it. "It drives the fans wild too, which is slightly annoying because I want you all for me. But at the same time it's fun to show you off." Donghyuck tugs on a strand of Jeno's hair as he speaks, voice low and deeper than usual but still relaxing for the older, who is sinking deeper and deeper into the realms of his dreams.

Jeno lets a yawn escape his lips and he shuffles to bury his face in Donghyuck's chest, wincing when his entire lower half complains at the movement.

"We're lucky that we have a week free of schedules." Donghyuck muses. He leans over his boyfriend to turn the bedside light off, sending darkness to cover the room and shield the couple from outside disturbance.

The television is no longer audible and there are no other voices in their vicinity, so their breaths and heartbeats are all their ears can pick up besides the distant pattering of rain.

"I'll take you out for a hot chocolate tomorrow if the weather's better." Donghyuck says into the darkness. Jeno numbles an agreement back, smiling to himself when the younger kisses the top of his head. "Now sleep, my angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Very sexshiii  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
